


You Have Cat To Be Kitten Me!

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Setting, Cat, Cat Burglars, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: After a long day at work, Yang comes home to find she has a surprise guest waiting for her.





	You Have Cat To Be Kitten Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepingAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/gifts).



> Heyyyyyo! So I made this fic for yangbaes to say thx for the art-work featuring a scene from my very first GnG fic! Thank you so much for that <3 You made my day when I saw it! Hope you enjoy this! I also wanna say a huge thx to drunkdragon for beta reading this for me! go check out his stuff.
> 
> Also here's a link to the artwork, go check it out!
> 
> https://sleepingashesart.tumblr.com/post/176427659717/i-want-him-to-feel-pain-i-want-him-to-feel-fear

Another day of work done and Yang was glad to finally be back at her cozy little apartment. It was small with only a single bedroom, but it was hers. The only setback was the loneliness - she missed her father, missed her sister and all of her friends seemed to be constantly busy. With a dejected sigh, she kicked her door shut and tossed her keys into a small bowl. Maybe a coffee would help improve her mood, she reasoned, and she slowly dragged herself into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. 

That’s when she noticed a fluffy white cat with black spots sitting on her kitchen counter, eyeing her every move. Yang blinked twice at the cute feline that began to lick its paw. Taking a few steps towards the animal, she ventured forward with a quiet voice to keep from scaring it off.

“Hello there.”

The cat only meowed in response to her greeting. It seemed friendly enough so she continued taking small steps until she was within reach of the cat. Cautiously she stuck her hand out, and the cat responded by giving her hand a quick sniff before rubbing its face on her hand and purring.

“Nice to meet you too,” Yang said with a little giggle. “How did you get in?” She then asked, confused as to how the cat had managed to get into her apartment.

Again the cat meowed in response. Then she noticed the kitchen window she had left slightly open to catch the midday breeze. It jumped down off the kitchen counter and began curling up to her leg, purring louder as it did so.

“Are you hungry? Sorry buddy but I don’t have any kibbles for you,” she said to the cat.

With a soft ding, her coffee machine told her that her drink was ready. Leaving the cat behind, she made herself the drink she had been wanting. The cat didn’t stray far from her, nudging her leg gently every now and then. It seemed to want her attention, but her want for a shower outweighed the need of the affectionate feline. She decided to give the cat one last scratch behind its ears before she left for her shower.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Yang was feeling more relaxed. But that feeling didn’t last long when she noticed the same cat from before sitting by her kitchen window with her motorbike keys in its mouth. The black spotted cat crept closer to the window, and Yang felt a chill down her spine as she realized it was about to leave. Not wanting to scare it off, she slowly walked towards the feline.

“Here kitty,” she said calmly, attempting to lure the cat towards her. However it had already made up its mind and made a quick exit from her kitchen, Yang made a desperate attempt to try and catch it only for the feline to jump down onto her neighbour’s balcony when she stuck her head out of the kitchen window. “Come back damn it!” she exclaimed loudly, letting out a defeated sigh knowing the cat wouldn't be coming back with her keys.

Great, now she needed to go knocking on her neighbour's doors in hopes she’d find her keys. Not wanting to waste any more time, she grabbed her phone and apartment keys then left to search for the thieving cat. Her first choice was the most logical one - her neighbour who lived in apartment sixty-nine. She knew next to nothing about the occupant but she hoped they would be the owner of the literal cat burglar. 

She gave three quick knocks and waited, though she didn’t have to wait long for the door to open. Behind it was a man who stood a little taller than her, with amazing grey eyes and hair to match. He was incredibly handsome and she almost forgot the reason why she had come knocking on his door. She attempted to speak but found herself speechless, more focused on how his lips tasted. Curse her one track mind!

“Can I help you Blondie?” he asked, breaking the silence that had formed.

“H-Hi!” she tried to save face with a perk, “I’m Yang, I live next door and well, funny story but I left my kitchen window open while I was at work and someone’s cat snuck into my apartment and has stolen my keys. Guess you could say I had a literal cat burglar,” she explained to the man. He snorted a little and had a small smirk on his face.

“Nice pun, I’m Mercury and did this cat burglar happen to be a white cat with black patches?” he asked.

“That’s the one!” She replied excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Yep, stealing keys sounds like something my cat would do. She’s a bit of a kleptomaniac,” he said, stepping back so she could enter his apartment. “Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. I’ll try and find Mortimer and try to find your keys.” 

“Thank you,” she said as she walked into his apartment and took a seat on his couch. His apartment was similar to hers in size but felt more grey with its furniture and miniscule decorations.

“No problem. Mortimer, you want some fish?” he then called out, hoping the offer of fish would lure out his pet.

It didn’t take long for the cat to appear, but when it did the motorbike keys were nowhere in sight. They would have to search for her keys, yet Yang didn’t find the added hassle as a problem. She could get to spend time with her neighbour and know more about him during the search for the missing keys.

“Looks like we’ve got a bit of work ahead of us,” Yang said, getting up from the couch to help in the search.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Mercury said as he stroked Mortimer’s back.

“It’s no big deal, I didn’t really have any plans for tonight anyway,” she replied sincerely. “Are there any rooms you’d like me to avoid searching in?” 

“Probably my bedroom, unless you’d like to join me in there,” he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Oh please, at least buy me dinner first,” she said, brushing him off and began searching for her keys in his small living room.

“Your loss Blondie,” he said with a shrug before going to search in his bedroom.

Yang decided ignoring him was the best option and started to look underneath his couch. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find her keys or get rid of the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks. Ten minutes had passed and she had searched his entire living room and kitchen but still hadn’t found her keys. 

Mortimer eventually came to keep her company as she searched for the keys. “Any chance you’d be able to show me where you hid my keys, pretty please?” she asked Mortimer kindly, but the cat just ignored her, choosing to focus on licking its paw instead and she sighed in defeat. Then suddenly she heard the sweet sound of keys jingle from behind her. Turning around she saw Mercury standing there with a big smirk on his face and her motorbike keys in his hand.

“Looking for these?” he teased.

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” she replied as she quickly walked over to him...

“Eh, no big deal, sorry again about my cat stealing them,” he said as he handed back her keys. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten since midday. How about you take me out for dinner?” she suggested, she could do with the company if she was being honest with herself. 

“Is that a subtle way of asking me out on a date Blondie?” he said raising a single eyebrow, which earned him a scoff.

“You wish buddy,” she replied, hoping another blush wouldn’t make an appearance. “So you going to buy me an apology dinner?”

“Sure, why not,” he then asked, “Do you like nuggets by any chance?”

A little smile crept up her face from his question. “Who doesn’t like nuggets?” she asked in response, raising her eyebrows.

“Ah, I see you’re a woman with fine tastes. Well then, shall we?” he asked, offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

She happily played along and took his arm in hers and giggled as they left his apartment in search for a place to obtain some nuggets. Neither of them noticed Yang’s apartment keys dangling from Mortimer's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you all enjoyed what you read <3 if you did let me know what you thought! Leave a comment n a kudos! They make me happy!


End file.
